Can't live without you
by Malinara
Summary: An accident happens and Harm is at risk of loosing Mac for good. Will this help him to declare his feelings? R&R pls! I'm sorry but my summaries suck...
1. Chapter 1

(AN) This is just the first chapter... this is my second fanfic so reviews would much appreciated! Let me know if you want part two )

--

Mac entered her apartment, she this creepy sensation today…it was like there was someone watching her all the time, she didn't dare mention it to Harm, he would go into protective mode – besides, she wasn't going to ruin the happy feeling the birth of AJ Roberts brought because of a simple weird feeling. That baby seemed to bring happiness wherever his tiny hands would point, she was really looking forward to the time where she and Harm were going to fulfill their deal – why 5 years? Why not 2? Oh hell, 5 years it is Mackenzie and that's that.

She lie on the bed but she couldn't sleep, the weird feeling wasn't letting her close an eye so she decided to think about the handsome aviator who stole her heart. She imagined holding their kid against her bosom and him close by reading the 'Navy times' as he sipped his coffee – then the phone rang.

"Mackenzie."

"Good evening Sarah." said a voice, a deep and dangerous voice that was slightly familiar to her but she couldn't pinpoint whom it belonged to.

"Who am I talking to?" she said, now very much alert.

"All in good time my loved one."

"I am not your loved one!"

"You felt me today, didn't you Sarah? You knew I was there…"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Now, now… why don't you act nicely Sarah? I'm about to ask you on our first date…meet me at the second block from your apartment on your right hand side."

"What you want from me you bastard?" she seethed.

"Oh, many things but like I said. All in good time, see you Sarah…" the line went blank.

--

Harmon Rabb couldn't sleep that night, he never slept when he was worried – especially about a certain beautiful Marine Colonel. Mac had appeared strange today and when he tried to ask her what was going on, she dismissed it by saying that she was tired. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing, who the hell would call him at this hour?!

"Hello." he answered groggily.

"Commander Rabb?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Anna Jacobsen from Bethesda hospital, it appears you're next of kin to Sarah Mackenzie…"

Now very much awake and dead worried, he sat up completely alert "Something happened to Mac?"

"I think it's better if you came here Commander Rabb."

"I'm coming right now."

'God please let her be okay, don't take her away from me. I can't live without her.'


	2. Chapter 2

Harm ran down the halls leading to the room which held the woman he loved.

"Excuse me, who are you?" said a nurse stopping him, she was about 55 years old with warm brown eyes and blond hair.

"Commander Harmon Rabb Jr"

"Ah, you must be here for Sarah Mackenzie"

"Yes, how is she?"

"It's doesn't look nice unfortunately, they're operating on her. I'll go take a look for you. Feel free to sit down."

Harm sat down, his world was spinning too fast. He might loose the woman he's in love with – the future mother of his kids! Oh god, he'd better stop now and call the admiral.

The admiral was coming and the nurse just came out of the swinging doors. Harm stood up as she walked toward him and from the look on her face, things weren't good.

"I'm sorry Mr.Rabb. The doctor said that you should be prepared…I'm really sorry." she said before going to the OR again.

Tears pooled in Harm's eyes, he was loosing her – he was loosing his Sarah and the thought alone made him nauseous. He pressed number 3 speed dial on his phone.

"Mom…" he said a tear running down in cheek

"Harm?" Trish replied worried.

"Mom, I can't live without her. She's it for me… she's leaving me. I can't breath."

"Harm who's leaving? Why can't you breathe honey?" Trish was now just as panicked as him.

"Mac, she's dying mom. She the girl – the only girl… they called me."

"Darling, stay calm I'm flying there on our jet." and before he could answer her, she hung up to start packing.

"Rabb, sorry I'm late how is she?" the admiral asked making his waking towards Harm.

"Not good sir" he said looking at his shoes "Did you find out what happened?"

"Yeah, remember the ensign you defended last week? The colonel prosecuted… he felt like 'having revenge' on her so he decided to run over her. The cops found him a few miles away –he shot himself in the head. We knew it was him for sure when we found a piece of cloth which was torn from the Colonel's sweatshirt by the hit in his car."

"That son of a bitch!" Harm had the urge to hit something but couldn't find a good victim so he clenched his fists "I saw him looking funny at Mac and I warned him..." he seethed.

--

Flashback

--

Ensign Jackson came to attention in front of Mac.

"Good morning ensign."

"Good morning ma'am, are you my attorney?"

"No, Commander Rabb is." she raised a brow

"Such a pity…" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing ma'am, just mumbling to my self" his grin made her stomach turn, she was so glad she wouldn't defend this guy…

After they exited the courtroom, the ensign shook Harm's hand and headed towards Mac.

"You still did a good job, ma'am. Might I ask you to come with me to McMurphy's tonight?"

Mac turned sharply "Do you want to revisit that courtroom ensign?" she scoffed and returned to her office. The ensign was following her before he was met with a 6'4 frame and a pair of eyes which held daggers.

"You haven't torn your eyes from the Major, Ensign and I don't like it."

"She's sexy-" Harm pulled him up from his uniform and crashed to the wall

"You touch, follow or look funny at her again. I swear on my wings, I'll end you"

"Sir?" Bud pulled Harm from his shoulders "Sir, stop it. It's not worth it."

Harm let the younger man fall to the floor and he was escorted outside Jag by security – laughing.

--

End flashback

--

"Mister Rabb?" the nurse came out of the OR again, this time with a happy smile on her face.

"Yes? Is she okay?" Harm stood up "This is Admiral Chegwidden, Mac's CO"

"How's the Major?"

"She's one hell of a fighter; she's not put of the woods yet though. We'll move her to the ICU; the doctor will fill you in with the details" and she was gone again

--


	3. Chapter 3

Harm was in the waiting room when Trish saw him; the nurses literally kicked him out of Mac's room. She hasn't woken up yet and Harm was worried sick, he prayed everyday that the love of his life wouldn't be taken away from him, now his mother was coming – maybe she'll be able to help him.

"Harm?"

"Mom?" they hugged for a long time, tears running both down their cheeks.

"I'm so sorry about what happened darling, can I do anything to help you?"

"No, Harriet brought me dinner and some clothes from the loft." he said with a small smile.

"How is she?" Trish was almost as much as worried as Harm, even though she never met the girl, she always felt some sort of connection to her through her son. She knew he would never be happy if she left him and she had longed so much for a daughter. Though she had the perfect thing to lighten up the mood a bit.

They sat; Trish opened her handbag and gave him a black velvet box. When Harm opened it, he couldn't help but gape at the three stone engagement ring.

"It was your grandmother's, she gave it to your father and he gave it to me. Now I'm passing it on to you to the woman you love."

"I don't know what to say mom…"

"Say you'll make me a grandma soon!"

--

Mac woke up, her throat hurt like hell and she was felling dizzy. She looked down and saw Harm's head resting on her tummy and her hand safely wrapped by his, it was when she ran her hand through his hair when she noticed the drip and all the wires attached to her.

Harm sprang up like he's just been burned and started fussing on her "God Mac! Did I wake you? How are you feeling? Did I hurt you?"

She tried to talk but ended up coughing, before she knew it she was given a glass of water with straw, she drank it and gave it back to him.

"I'll call the doc." he was already opening the door when she stopped him.

"No, Harm. Please, stay here and tell me what happened." she made the puppy face and he knew he was putty. He would never resist those huge brown puddles when they looked at him like that.

"That ensign you prosecuted at last week hit you with his car. Don't worry, the admiral will take care of him. God, you scared me to death ninja-girl." taking her gently in his arms so that he won't hurt her

"It's okay flyboy, I'm all right and I'm a marine, remember?"

"That doesn't mean, I'm not worried sick about you Sarah." his gaze was intense now.

"I'm sorry, I did want to worry you." She looked at her lap but felt Harm's finger tilting her chin up.

"I worry about you all the time honey."

Mac's eyes widened like saucers, their faces were almost touching. "I worry about you too" she whispered before his lips descended on her in a tender lip lock.

They heard the doctor coming and broke the kiss "We'll talk about this, I promise." said Harm before kissing her nose.

--

"Welcome back, Miss Mackenzie. I see you made it back to us."

"Morning doc. When can I go back home?"

"Tired of me already?" he smiled

"It's okay, the reaction is natural… we need to keep you here for the night for observation, tomorrow morning you can go home – _only _if there's someone who can take care of you 24 hours a day for two weeks."

"I'll take care of that, doctor."

"Now that that's settled, I'll leave you to it."

Next morning--

"Ready to go home, sweet thing?"

"I sure am Flyboy." Mac grinned

"Let's get going, Ninja girl" he kissed her nose and took her bag.

--

"Harm isn't this your apartment? What are we doing here?" asked Mac as the car stopped.

"You'll be staying here Marine. My leave starts tomorrow so I have to go in today, there's my mom in there, I'm sure she'll take good care of you – you don't mind that, do you?"

"No but you should have brought your mom from California just to take care of me…"

"She's been here in DC since your accident, as soon as I called her and told her what happened she flew in a jet. Besides, your right arm is broken and you're still sore and mom already loves you like you were her daughter" he chuckled "She's been asking about since I told her I met you. She and grams have been obsessed for quite some time say about…6 years!"

"We met 6 years ago!" laughed Mac, she could believe he told them so much about her.

"That's right ninja girl and they've been threatening me to marry you and have kids with you for years. They've always known you were the one for me." he flashed his flyboy grin.

She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her "We still have to talk you know…"

"Yeah, but for now, just know that I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too flyboy."

Trish looked down from the window and saw her son kissing Mac. Her wish came true!


End file.
